For the love of
by MISTER BIG T
Summary: Digimon crew are gangsters in this AU fic.


**For the love of.... -MISTER BIG T's entry for Digimon contest.**

I'd like to dedicate this story to my right nutsack, since otherwise my life would be much more boring. Thanks right nutsack. 

Biyomon walked down the halls of one hotel, finally reaching one room, looking at it's number and then looking at one note she was carrying.

"Patamon?" she asked, giving a knock on the door.

It was open, so she let herself in. She looked around and no one was inside.

"Damn, this was my last clue." Biyomon thought as she sat on the bed.

She suddenly felt something weird on the matress. As she raised the sheet, she saw huge nails slammed to the bed, forming outline of a Digimon.

"For the love of..." Biyomon just exclaimed in her mind, as a loud crash broke her from her thoughts.

It was Veemon and his group, the sweet 9.

"I'm gonna ask you just this once. Where is he?" Veemon said with stern voice.  
"I...I don't know, I've not heard of him in weeks, I swear!!" Biyomon yelled.

Veemon gave nod to his men, who pulled out Tommy guns. As Veemon walked away, he could hear burst of firing. The scream was short.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gatomon curled against leg of Patamon who was reading notebooks at his desk.

"The shipment is arriving today." he said.

Gatomon looked up at him.

"Does this mean you have to go?" she asked.

Patamon lit a cigarette and blew some smoke into air.

"You knew whatkind of life with me would be when you married me." he replied.  
"Of course..." Gatomon replied, looking down.

Patamon was gangster, the third son of the great long family doing illegal business.

"What about Veemon? Is he gonna be in there too?" Gatomon asked.

Patamon shook his head.

"Me and him... We kinda got into an argument last time." Patamon said, exchaling some smoke and closing his eyes.  
"Aren't you affraid of his powers?" Gatomon asked.

Patamon replied with a grin.

A knock on the door interrupted the two.

"Who is it?" Patamon asked.  
"It's me, Hawkmon." a voice behind door said.  
"Come on in." Patamon told.

Hawkmon the right hand man of Patamon came in.

"They found out Biyomon." he said.  
"Such a shame... She was so young." Patamon replied, leaning into his chair.

Silence.

".....I don't want you to get hurt." Gatomon finally said.

Hawkmon looked at Gatomon.

"Don't worry. I've promised to my father who's served this family to protect the leader at all costs." he finally replied.  
"But this is all just a childish argument about somekind of lost money. Is it really worh dying?" Gatomon asked.  
"It aperantely is to Veemon." Patamon replid, blowing some smoke.

AT THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

Agumon lowered a phone and took a sip from his glass having strong liquor on it. His gloves were dark colored.

"I wonder, why this man still refuses to talk?" he pondered out loud, while walking towards Gabumon and a tied up Armadillomon.

Gabumon looked at Agumon with his left glass eye glimmering from light. His gloves were white, with some redness of the blood of the Armadillomon.

"You know who you're protecting? A guy who betrayed his friends. That's who you wanna protect? He doesn't care what will happen to you. " Gabumon spoke to the tied up Armadillomon.

Some blood came from mouth of Armadillomon as he breathed hard. He looked to side where Veemon was looking at a old photo.

"I know all about you Veemon. Patamon never betrayed you, he just got lots of your cash at the casino." Armadillomon cried out, before Gabumon punched him into stomach.  
"Correction. It is indeed true that Patamon never himself did betray me, but the fact that he did not mind the thing from happening speaks of betrayal." Veemon said, rolling the barrel of his gun and loading it.

He then aimed and shot at knee cap of Armadillomon who gave a scream of pain, which was cut off short, when Veemon put the gun's pipe into his mouth.

"I'm gonna ask one more time and if you don't answer, you can see your brains fly against the wall." he said, pulling slightly on the trigger.

Armadillomon gaggled and tried to mumble something.

"What's that you're saying? I can't hear, maybe you've got something in your mouth." Veemon joked, still holding the gun in Armadillomon's mouth.

Armadillomon was bright red and tried to yell something, when Veemon finally pulled the gun out.

"Red Peper restaurant..." he finally whimpered.

Veemon gave a nod, making Gabumon and Agumon untie Armallidomon, who began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Veemon asked.  
"Just how much money can change a person. You and Patamon used to be as close as brothers." Armadillomon replied.

Veemon chuckled and pointed the gun at Armadillomon.

"We are brothers. And he got the casino that father should have given to me." he said.

Armadillomon's jaw dropped down and his mind was mixed with thoughts. Last thing going through his brain was the bullet from Veemon's gun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawkmon rested against the door leading to room where Patamon was at. He was chewing on a small gum and blew a bubble, making it blow up.

"They're late." he thought.

Suddenly, he heard someone trying to open the door and he grinned, throwing the gum off his mouth.

"So Veemon decided to show up afterall." he thought as he reached behind his back and pulled two golden colored guns.

Just then, the door was kicked open. Veemons gang was caught off guard as Hawkmon began to shoot from both of his guns, ripping the gangmembers apart, before they were even able to take hold of their guns.

Finally, Gabumon pulled his Glock gun and shot straight into shoulder of Hawkmon, making him lose the aim and shoot right up making a lamp crash in middle of the room. 

Agumon shot his Magnum .44 straight at Hawkmon, making him fly throughout the doors into the room where Patamon was at.

"I'm sorry..."Hawkmon groaned, before dying.

Patamon raised up, as Veemon and the duo got in. The three invaders were greeted by Patamon and Gatomon both pointing guns at them. And not just any guns. Tommy Guns.

"If you shoot, my men will shoot you." Veemon said.  
"And if you shoot, we'll tear you all apart with our guns." Gatomon stated.  
"How about a deal?" Patamon asked.  
"I love making deals. Tell." Veemon replied.  
"You may walk off and never come back. No one will be sent after any of you and todays happenings will be forgotten." Patamon told them.

Silent moment.

Finally, the three backed out. Gatomon gave a sigh and lowered her gun.

Just then, Veemon returned to the room.

"I had to come back." he said.  
"I know." Patamon replied.

Suddenly, Veemon pulled out a gun, when Patamon shot him with Tommy Gun.

The End


End file.
